


Changed Circumstances

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Series: Mentors [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander pick up another mentor as their relationship progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Circumstances

In spite of Xander’s assertion that he wanted to tell the others while Logan and Remy were still around, he managed to put it off every time one of the others brought the subject up. Spike seemed to be happy about the change of subject each time. He knew it would be better to do it while they had backup, but at the same time he did not want to put Xander through what was going to be a messy scene. He was kind of hoping he could convince the boy to leave town when the mutants left.

Of course, the fact that the four of them spent pretty much all their time together was raising alarm bells for the other Scoobies. It was Buffy who finally made the call, demanding that Angel come retrieve Spike.

Spike, Xander, Logan, and Remy had just sat down to eat after patrolling on their own when they heard someone pounding at the door. With a sigh Xander went to open the door and saw an annoyed looking Angel who rapidly changed into a snarling Angel.

“Spike, what have you done?” he bellowed. “This is your idea of staying out of trouble?”

Spike's answer was to yell, "Sod off, Poof," as he tried to slam the door in Angel's face.

“Spike, come out here now,” Angel said in a low hiss, but using his position as the head of Spike’s line to make it an order he couldn’t ignore.

Spike turned into his game face and actually hissed like a cat in frustration. He turned to the other men and spat, "You lot stay here. I'll deal with this."

Xander stood in shocked silence as Spike walked out after Angel. As soon as he recovered he turned to Logan. “We should go after them. Angel can tell Spike what to do. He’s kinda the one in charge in a demon hierarchy way, and he probably got a messed up story from about us from one of the Scoobies.”

Logan had been surprised to see the normally snarly Spike follow the other vampire outside. Even though he had only been in Sunnydale for a few days, he still did not understand all this mystical crap. "Don't worry, kid, I'll take care of it," Logan said, getting up from his place on the couch. Then he looked at Remy and told his lover, "If anything goes wrong, get the kid out of here."

“Hey, I don’t need a babysitter,” Xander protested even though he was relieved Logan was going out there. He knew Angel would not listen to him, and Angel and Spike did not talk, they fought. There would not be much he could do to stop that, but Logan could.

When Logan got outside, Spike and Angel where already circling each other and yelling at each other. "You can't be trusted!" Angel was shouting at Spike. "Buffy told me everything. Every stupid detail in all its horrific glory."

“Boy’s friends seem to have a problem with the facts,” Logan said as he slipped between the two of them, his claws extending with a click. “Go back inside, Spike, while this guy and I have a little chat.”

Spike's ire was fully raised and he was not one to back down from a fight, especially one challenging his right to pick a mate of his choosing. "This is my fight, Logan!" he snarled.

“No actually, you’re being manipulated into a fight you can’t win. This poor sap’s being manipulated too, but he doesn’t know it yet. He don’t wise up after I talk to him and you can have your shot,” Logan said without looking away from Angel. “Go back before Xander drives himself crazy.”

"Remember, gotta aim for the heart," Spike growled, pointing at Logan's claws and then turned and headed back to the house. He knew Logan would not kill Angel but Angel did not need to know that.

“You must be one of the mutants that are encouraging Xander to let Spike take advantage of him,” Angel growled as he sized up the man before him. He had faced enemies with claws before but this man looked dangerous.

"No, I'd be one of the mutants watching those two boys realize they mean something to each other," Logan shot back.

“Right, Buffy explained how the three of you are using him for a place to stay and food. Spike was always good at getting people to take care of him,” Angel said with an opening feint that the Logan easily blocked.

Logan was impressed with Angel's fighting skill as they started to throw punches that were a blur to the average person. Logan managed to land a solid punch on Angel’s head, giving him enough time to counter with, "Xander's generous, but we aren't taking advantage of him, or brainwashing him."

“So you’re saying Spike actually cares for the boy? He has you fooled too then,” Angel grunted as he absorbed a blow and returned one just as hard.

"I'm no fool," Logan shot back, ducking one of Angel's punches and landing another in the vampire’s gut. "Just been around a long time and good judge of character."

“I’ve known Spike for a long time. He’s always working an angle. I don’t want to see all of them hurt. He’s my responsibility after all. I’m just taking him back to LA with me,” Angel said.

"Jealous?" Logan sneered at Angel.

“Whatever Spike and I had was over long ago, but he’s still mine and I don’t want him staked whenever he puts his plan into motion,” Angel answered calmly. “Trust me, he always screws up his great plans.”

"Guess that makes you a great teacher," Logan challenged, lunging at Angel again.

“The boy won’t learn patience. I taught him everything I know, but he can’t pull everything together on his own,” Angel answered.

"And Remy reads emotions, asshole," Logan shot back. "We know what he feels and he's falling hard for Xander. Real emotions, not a play or short term thing."

That brought Angel up short. Spike had perfected lying to him, but this mutant’s body gave the same clues to his veracity as that of any human. “Can you repeat that?” Angel said, focused on Logan’s heartbeat and breathing.

"Spike's got more than the hots for Xander," Logan growled. He hated repeated himself and to show that, he landed a vicious punch to Angel's jaw.

Angel shook his head and took a step back, hands hanging loosely at his side. “And Xander feels the same way?”

Logan kept his claws out, but momentarily stopped the attack. "That's what Remy tells me."

“Let me talk to Xander, alone, and make sure this is really what he wants,” Angel said after a moment of silence. “If it is I won’t try to take Spike away from him, but I might try to take them both back with me. They might be safer in L.A. if no one here believes them.”

"Why should I trust you?" Logan asked bluntly. In only the short few days, Xander and Spike had entered the group of people in his mind that he protected like a wolf protected his pack.

“I’ll give Spike my word not to harm Xander. That will be enough for him to trust me,” Angel said. “Or you could have the other mutant read my mind too, although I’d rather he didn’t do that too often.”

"You stay out here," Logan said as he sheathed his claws. The marks from punches and kicks that Angel had gotten in on him were already healing. "I'll get the kid."

Angel just nodded and settled back against a nearby tree to wait. He knew he was going to need to feed soon, either on Spike’s supply or after a trip to Willy’s.

A few minutes later the front door opened and Xander walked out. Angel could see Spike and Logan growling from behind the threshold. He also knew it was an insult that he hadn't been invited in. "Guys, I'll be fine," Xander told them.

“You just give a yell if you need us to dust the poof,” Spike said loud enough for Angel to hear.

"Thank you, Spike," Xander sing-songed with an indulgent smile and then turned back to Angel. "What to you want, Deadboy?"

“Xander, if what I was just told is true, and you are doing this willingly… if you understand all the ramifications and still want to do it I won’t try to interfere,” Angel said with a sigh.

"Try?" Xander huffed. "Oh, how noble of you. Yes, this is my choice. Spike's my choice."

“You might want to think before you speak, boy,” Angel said with a growl. “I’m being nicer about this than Spike has any right to expect. Why don’t you ask him just what I could do to make this difficult for both of you.”

"I don't need to ask, I know your history," Xander responded. "Why don't you just leave now? You know I'm not being brainwashed."

Angel ignored Xander and looked over to the doorway where Spike was hovering. “Get over here, Spike,” he said just loudly enough for the vampire to hear. “I’m willing to acknowledge him as belonging to you and under the protection of our line.” When Spike did not move he added, “Without any of the parts he’d object too, but you need to teach him some manners.”

"He's not my pet," Spike answered, moving out and between Xander and Angel. "Like him just the way he is."

“Didn’t say he needed to be obedient, just marginally polite when I’m being generous. It is Xander after all,” Angel said.

"Hello, I'm standing right here, Deadboy," Xander added. "And as for your generosity, I'd kill you before I'd let you take Spike away."

“Xan, let the poof talk. That’s not what he’s going on about anymore.” Spike looked from Xander back to Angel. “You gonna tell his friends we’re both under your protection?” Spike would never have asked for help, but having it offered when it could protect him and Xander was too good to pass up.

"Yes, that and you're welcome back in L.A.," Angel answered. He put his hands into his duster and looked intently at Spike. "I'm not sure of your welcome here any longer."

“I haven’t been welcome most places in this town for a while,” Spike said with a short laugh. “Not leaving ‘till Xan’s ready though, and the witches still need to get those two back to wherever it is they’re from.”

"Well, the offer stands," Angel told him. "But if you hurt him…"

“Bleeding poof, you know I won’t hurt him. Come in and get some blood before you go see the bints. Don’t want them thinking you got beat up or anything,” Spike called over his shoulder as he guided Xander back to the house.

 

“Umm, Spike?” Xander finally managed to get out. As soon as Angel had left Spike had been all over him, in the kitchen, in front of Remy and Logan. There were a few questions that Xander wanted to ask, but he kept getting distracted. He groaned as Spike’s hand started stroking his cock. He was vaguely aware that Logan had made a rude comment and dragged Remy into a bedroom so he did not really mind his pants being down. “Spike! Stop a minute would you? I want to ask you some questions.” Xander was pinching himself with his free hand to try to stay focused.

"Maybe the poof was right, you do need to learn some manners," Spike groused, scowling at Xander. "Busy here, pet."

“But what did he mean about not doing the things that would squick me? What exactly could he have done that you couldn’t have stopped?” Xander asked.

"Stuff," was Spike's cryptic answer. He didn't want to tell Xander about Sire's rights. What he wanted to do was feed and fuck or fuck and feed… or a combination of both.

“Nuh uh, I wanna know what he was talking about and ‘stuff’ is not an answer,” Xander answered. He was finding it easier to fend Spike off now that he knew something was being kept from him. “If it affects me I should know about it.”

"It's just some old vampire laws," Spike said quickly and started to nip at Xander's neck. He had bitten Xander during sex, but had not marked him with a claim yet. Maybe if he had, Angel would not have been such an asshole about it all.

“Not gonna work. You’re not distracting me until after I get a real answer,” Xander said firmly. “I don’t care what the laws are, but if it makes me keep thinking up worst case scenarios it’s going to totally spoil the mood.”

Spike pulled away and sighed heavily. Humans were so damn difficult. No wonder he used to make sure they were fast food. Kill them before they drove him mad or he got too attached to them. "He could claim Sire's rights if he wanted to."

“I thought that just applied to vampire members of his line,” Xander said slowly. “Giles’ books didn’t say anything about it applying to humans, and can I just say ewww. Angel was right about the nastiness factor there. So is that all?” He was already pulling Spike back against him as he asked the question.

"Hey, how come you're not freaking out on me?" Spike demanded.

“Thought you didn’t want to talk,” Xander mumbled against Spike’s neck. “It’s not like I just found out that there are really things that go bump in the night. As long as Angel has passed on doing naughty things to me it’s a done deal. Hell, if Angelus came back I’d probably be safer than before so what’s to worry about?”

"I don't know…" Spike answered with a leer, listening to the loud moans coming from the room Logan and Remy were occupying. "Worry about them outdoing us?"

Xander growled and bit down on Spike’s neck quickly. “Stop listening to them. I’m supposed to be the one you’re focused on, remember.”

"Fuck!" Spike nearly howled. How Xander had figured out his triggers in such a small amount of time was a mystery to him. It had taken Dru at least a decade to figure out that biting him right there would shut him up.

“That’s the plan,” Xander said with a grin at the look on Spike’s face. He felt like things were falling in place and was feeling a little cocky. “I know what will make sure that’s the plan though… Master.”

"Damn human," Spike growled and changed into game face, sinking his fangs into Xander's neck. Another damn trigger that made Spike lose control. The boy was getting too damn good for his own sake.

Xander let Spike push him back onto the table. Between the feel of Spike drinking from him and what his hands were doing, Spike had him too wound up to think about anything other than sex.

Spike leaned over Xander on the table and after slipping his fangs partly out, he whispered into his ear, "There are so many things that I want to do to you, Xander."

“Okay,” Xander agreed eagerly as he rubbed up against Spike.

"Want to mark you…" Spike whispered. "Permanent like."

That was enough to pull Xander out of his hormone induced haze. He knew it was too big a deal to just have happen when he wasn’t paying attention. “You think we can find a bed? I don’t want to remember getting married on my kitchen table.”

"This is bigger than marriage," Spike growled. "There's no divorce from a claiming. You'll always be mine."

"And you'll never leave me, right?" Xander asked as he pulled Spike toward the bedroom.

"Damn right," Spike huffed. "Bloody well know it too, don't ya pet?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't going to keep me around for a while," Xander answered. They were in the bedroom by that point and Xander was stripping off the last of his clothes.

"I plan on stayin' around for a good long time," Spike told Xander. It was as close as he could get to actually saying he was committed. It was not that he was afraid of commitment, especially after he'd spent a century with Dru, but still, he was The Big Bad and had an image to maintain.

Xander relaxed under Spike, letting him do what he wanted. He did not always plan on letting Spike take control, but he knew that this time, for what they were doing, it was all in Spike's hands.

"No magic, poofy ceremony or nothin'," Spike told Xander as he set to work on driving Xander mad, nipping at his ear. It was just a matter of knowing how to bite Xander and not healing the mark.

It took all of two minutes for Spike to reduce Xander to a moaning, writhing mass on the bed. When Xander was ready, Spike leaned down. "A bite now, and a bite when we're done. This one will hurt some. The final one won't," he whispered.

"Don't care about pain," Xander managed to pant out. He moved his head back to better expose his neck to Spike.

Xander's moans drowned out any noise coming from the other room. He had never understood the old vampire lore that claimed biting could be used to seduce a victim until Spike had bit him that first time. Most vampires were worried about feeding as quickly as possible, but this wasn't about feeding, this was about creating a bond. Xander could even feel Spike's tongue teasing the skin just around the base of his fangs. Even though it hurt, Xander could look beyond the pain to the reward it offered.

"Never have worried about the pain have you, Xan. No one else is gonna cause you pain now if I can help it." Spike's fangs sunk roughly into Xander's neck. Rough enough to make the necessary scar. "Mine," Spike roared as he pulled back then moved to slide into Xander. He'd gotten them both ready while Xander was too busy moaning to know what was going on.

Xander knew that if he called Spike 'Master' right now, it would drive the vampire crazy. He was not sure he wanted to push that hard though. "Spike…" he finally answered, the single word full of emotion.

Spike rumbled his approval as he started to thrust into Xander. The boy was even more responsive this time and Spike knew it was not just due to the bite. Xander really wanted this and knowing that was pushing Spike over edge faster then he'd expected.

"Touch me," Xander demanded, not able to play the complete submissive in bed.

Spike could almost feel Xander fighting himself, trying to be what he thought Spike wanted. With a mental grunt, he stopped his movements until Xander calmed down enough to look at him. "Xan, you're not playing a part. I want you. We can do whatever you want in bed, within reason, and I'll be happy. Can worry about pleasing me some, but make sure you're doing what you want too." Way too poofy, Spike thought, but needed to get that out of the way before they finished this. Xander needed to go into it in the right mindset.

"Okay, touch me damn it. I feel like I'm going to explode," Xander said. "That what you mean?"

"Yes, pet," Spike said before dragging his fangs over Xander's neck. "Didn't decide I want some simpering nancyboy. Wanted you."

"Yeah, if you wanted a simpering nancyboy, you could have had Angel," Xander snorted. "And I guess I have a thing for demons, so you're pretty damn good yourself."

And with the mention of Angel, Spike decided they had talked enough. He started thrusting harder while his hands and fangs were roaming Xander's body. He was using enough force that Xander could feel it, ground himself, without hurting him. He had a feeling Xander needed that kind of reassurance.

Xander gave himself up to the feelings coursing through his body. He felt Spike pounding into him and moved his head to reach Spike's neck, biting down heavily.

"Fuck," Spike roared as he pounded into Xander. The bite had been unexpected and he'd almost lost control. This time his fangs slid smoothly into Xander, and the jump in pheromones let him know it was working the way it was supposed to.

Spike took a few more mouthfuls of blood and pulled back to look at a happy, if drowsy Xander. "Least you stayed awake this time," Spike said with a smirk. He could feel the bond thrumming between them and was grinning back.

"Yeah," Xander answered, with an idiotic grin plastered across his face.

Spike dragged a fingernail over the mark on Xander's neck, starting to harden again as Xander's arousal spiked. "Think we need to take a shower, Xan, a long slower. Then I'm taking you shopping for clothes, and no arguments from you. The newest consort of the Aurelian line needs to make a good impression."

"You're the best accessory I can have," Xander joked. "Just don't dress me like a big poof."

"Shower now," Spike said as he pulled Xander toward the bathroom. "No worries about looking like a poof. You're MY consort not Angel's"

 

"Spike," Xander whined again as they got close to the Magic Box after their shopping trip. "These clothes are too tight. Last time I wore anything close to this was when I worked at that strip club in Oxnard."

"Not too tight," Spike denied, his hand reaching down to squeeze Xander's ass. "Just tight enough."

Xander caught sight of his refection in one of the shop windows next to the magic box. In some was he looked totally different. Black, button-fly jeans that were way tighter then anything in his closet with a dark blue, skin-tight t-shirt and a black bomber jacket to top it off. At least Spike had let him keep his work boots so something he was wearing was his. Well that and his underwear. Xander had shot down the new 'Xander doesn't wear underwear rule' as fast as it was mentioned.

As if reading his mind, Spike mentioned again, "Your jeans would fit better without anything on underneath." Xander did not know it yet, but Spike got what he wanted and he fully intended to have his way with this.

"Logan's the same way about underwear, cher," Remy said from where he'd slid up next to Xander. He ignored Spike's smirk and Xander's yelp. "But I think lil’ Spikey here has better fashion sense then Logan."

"Little?" Spike growled at Remy. "Nothin' little about me, Cajun."

"Think he meant compared to me," Logan said with a snort as he pulled Remy back against his side. "Let's get this over with so we can have some fun." All four of them were outside the Magic Box, each waiting for someone else to open the door.

"Oh, damn it," Xander sighed, "I'll just get it." Xander went to open the door and then had a weird feeling that he had three sets of eyes watching him. "Everyone except Spike, stop checking out my ass."

"This way Logan has something to look at too," Remy said as he moved next to Xander. He wiggled his ass while walking through the door.

"Get in the damn store, Remy," Logan growled, swatting Remy's ass playfully.

"See, he's looking at my ass now…." Remy's voice trailed off at the glares he was getting from a room full of Scoobies.

"Gentlemen, please," Giles coughed loudly and adjusted his glasses. "We have serious matters to discuss."

Giles had only been talking for a few minutes when Remy leaned over to Xander. "Hey, let's get out of here, Xander. The big, butch boys can take care of this while we do some training in the back yard."

"Hey, I'm butch," Xander protested.

"Hey, Remy's butch, too," Remy's whispered back with a chuckle but had grabbed Xander's wrist and was pulling him towards the door. He really did want to talk to Xander alone before they had to leave forever. "I'm the Prince of Thieves in my world."

"Stay in the backyard you two," Spike called out before the door closed. "We find out you two were wandering and we won't be happy."

"What, does he think I'm a goddamn dog," Xander grumbled. "Next thing you'll know he'll be trying to collar me."

"Non, da collar's only for good boys, but Spikey likes ya so you might get one," Remy said. He slipped out of his overcoat and shirt and motioned Xander to do the same. "Let's give 'em a show. Gotta get all hot and sweaty for them. They'll both be needin' a distraction." While he was talking, Remy was going through some opening stretches to loosen up.

Xander pulled his shirt off and started to do a few kicks getting ever higher. "I wish there was some way we could keep in touch," he told Remy. "Never had a friend from another dimension before."

"Could come with us," Remy said. He took advantage of Xander's surprise to launch a series of kicks that he knew Xander could block with a little effort. The boy was getting much better quickly. He had a lot of talent he had never really tried to tap before.

Xander threw a fake with his left hand and followed through with a strong right. He knew Remy would block it, but it was still a favoured technique. "We both belong in our own worlds. You don't have vampires."

"Lots of unique people der. You and da vamp would fit right in, if ya want." He sped up his attacks, giving Xander time to think about the offer and not talk. Plus, he could hear the conversation inside wrapping up and wanted them both flushed for Logan and Spike.

The sparring match continued as they circled each other, throwing ever increasing complex combinations. They ended up in clutch, each trying to wrestle the other one to the ground. Remy finally managed to trip Xander and landed heavily on them. When Spike and Logan came outside, Remy and Xander were rolling around on the ground trying to pin one another.

Spike took a few deep sniffs to assure himself that nothing was going on. "Don't need to worry about your boy's intentions do I?" Spike joked with Logan once he was sure they were just training.

"Just acting like a bunch of rambunctious pups," Logan laughed, watching Xander cheat by giving Remy a titty twister. Any idea that it might have been sexual was dispelled by the juvenile act.

"Time to take them home," Spike growled, heading over to pull Xander off Remy. "There's an audience at the window."

"Hey, we weren't done yet!" Xander squawked. He was still caught up in the adrenalin. He had not had a male friend he could just roughhouse with since Jesse had died.

"You can play later, pet. Someplace where all your friends aren't watching you and where I get to play too," Spike said as he dragged Xander over to grab his clothes. "The witches said it's gonna be a few more days until they can open the portal at least."

"We weren't playing," Xander denied. "We were training."

"Hmm, and I like it when you train. All that blood rushing so close to the surface. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to tease me, pet," Spike said as started licking Xander's neck as they walked.

"Me? Tease you?" Xander put forth innocently. "Never."

"God, he reminds me of you, Rems. Have you been teaching him how to drive Spike crazy," Logan asked with a grin. He almost felt sorry for Spike if Remy was teaching Xander his tricks.

"Logan, are ya accusing poor ol' Remy of corrupting de boy?" Remy asked, sounding just as innocent as Xander had only moments before. "I'm truly shocked, cher."

 

"'Dis place is nice," Remy said to Xander. "But it's not home. Your fight's not our fight."

"You think this place is nice?" Xander asked as he looked around the Bronze. "You guys live in the big city. I mean, Spike let me come here without him so you know it's tame."

"Looks like a local meat market for jail bait," Remy laughed. "But I meant your world in general is nice. Been to a hundred places like dis in my lifetime." Remy picked up his glass and clinked the ice cubes as he swirled them around the empty glass.

"Yeah, Spike said you guys wouldn't stay, and I get that," Xander said. "I guess it just makes things easier you know. I don't have to worry about them all trying to break me and Spike up while you guys are here. And hey, almost every one here is eighteen unless they have a fake ID."

"Uh huh," Remy said and rolled his eyes. "We're here cause we both gotta make big decisions. Me, I gotta decide about givin' up new friends and riskin' some hocus pocus to return back to my world. Now you," Remy stopped and picked his straw out of his empty glass to point it at Xander. "You gotta decide what ya want outta life here."

"Naw, I made my decision. I want Spike and the rest is up to him," Xander said with a shrug. "I'm sure you've figured out I'm not good with the planning and stuff."

"Neither am I, sorta just go with the flow," Remy added. "You thought about what that Angel guy offered?"

"Not really. I mean, it would probably be safer there, but it's Angel. I don't think Spike would want to live near him no matter how much easier it was," Xander said.

Remy leaned in closer across the table and tapped his temple with his index finger. "You're gonna hafta explain the exact relationship between Spike and Angel for me."

"Angel's his sire. I think Drusilla was the one to actually bite him, but Angel's like the father figure who raised him. They're vampires though so that that included a lot of sex, violence and slaughtering innocents. It's kinda okay cuz it was Angel without a soul, Angelus, who did all that. He's still Spike's sire and the head of the Aurelean line so Spike kinda has to obey him and he could have claimed the right to… do stuff with me too."

"But he didn't? Claim you, that is," Remy probed.

"No, Angel's not like that. Plus, he's got the whole soul thing. If he gets too happy he loses his soul and then tries to suck the world into hell. So he avoids the sex thing," Xander said in a whisper. "So no, he gave up his rights to do that."

"And he accepts what you have wit' Spike, yes?" Remy pressed. "Not like de others here."

Xander tapped his nose. "He can smell shit like you guys. Plus, I think he likes Spike better then he lets on. I mean, he's adapted to the chip well and he's probably the only other vampire in the world fighting with the good guys."

"Sounds like it might not be so bad to stay wit' him," Remy noted. "Nothin' perfect in dis' world, but he's kinda family. Maybe a fresh start would do ya both good."

"Guess it's up to Spike. I'm not going to ask him to go live with Angel," Xander said. "You want another beer too?"

"If ya don't ask him, then you won't know if he wants to," Remy tried to reason with Xander.

"I don't know, shouldn't I let him decide stuff like that? I mean Logan takes care of that sort of stuff for you right?" Xander asked.

That comment made Remy smirk. "De big man think he does."

"See, you're way to good with that stuff. If I tried to be subtle with Spike he'd just laugh at me," Xander said. "I don’t' think I'll ever be all forceful about stuff like you."

"Not about bein' forceful," Remy shook his head. "It's about bein' subtle. Leaving hints so he thinks he came up wit' the idea when you're dealing wit' men wit' big egos."

"Maybe in a few years. I don't want to screw anything up now by being pushy," Xander said. "You don't gotta worry. I'm sure we'll be fine after you guys take off no matter what Spike decides."

"Remy's sure you'll be fine, too," Remy agreed. "But ya really want him to make this decision?"

"I don't really seem to have the best instincts for staying out of trouble, but it would be nice," Xander paused then with obvious effort forced himself to keep talking. "It would be nice to get away from here. Away from Spike and Buffy always fighting and the Hellmouth and all its fun goodiness."

"Then talk ta your man," Remy urged. "Work it out."

"It's Spike, the master vampire, and I'm Xander the Scoobie with no superpowers. I know Spike loves me, but I don't want to push him on big things. He doesn't mind me demanding pizza for dinner, but he might not like me telling him where to live. He might decide I'm not worth it," Xander said.

"You're worth it, Xander," Remy assured him. "If he don't think that, then he doesn't deserve you. It's always hardest when startin' a new relationship, but if ya don't test it, then ya won't know how good it really is."

"Maybe I could just mention that L.A. might be a good idea. Not push him or anything, but see what he thinks," Xander said as he finished his beer. "You think we can stay long enough to play some pool or do they want us home early?"

"Definitely some pool, cher," Remy answered. "Do them good to wait. Make them want us more."

"Not thinking that's a problem… for either us," Xander said as they got up and headed to the pool table. "And on top of it, I think those two have some sort of competition going on as to who the bigger stud is. I know ever time I hear any noise from your room, Spike's already starting up."

"It's an alpha male thing," Remy laughed. He followed after Xander as they weaved their way through the crowd. "Should mess with their head one night 'n' see if they can keep quiet."

"How are we gonna keep them quiet?" Xander asked.

Remy had laid a quarter down on the edge of the table, making sure they were in line for the next game. "Tell them it's a contest."

"Okay," Xander said. "Tonight, because you know they are gonna be butch when we get back."

"Poor, battered egos that we left them alone," Remy agreed. "Then you wait until after when your Spike's all goofy to talk to him."

 

Later that night Xander had to force back a fit of giggling as Spike thrust into him on last time and came. Spike had latched onto the offhand comment about who could be quieter and had even threatened to use a gag on Xander. He let Spike clean them up and pull him into an embrace. "Spike, can I talk now?" Xander asked.

Spike waited a moment and grunted with satisfaction. "Yeah, I think we won. Just had to make sure, pet."

"I was wondering, I mean if you'd thought about, maybe going to L.A. when Logan and Remy leave?" Xander said in a rush.

"Whoa…" Spike said. "Trying breathing in between syllables next time, Xander. And yeah, I've thought about it."

"I know you and Angel don't get along, but he'd be safer then Buffy right? I think it could be kinda cool, if you want to," Xander said.

"Wasn't sure you wanted to leave your pals, but if you do I can put up with the poof. He's given up his rights to you and as long as I behave myself he won't have reason to do more than yell at me," Spike said as he put his finger under Xander's chin and moved them face to face. "Plus, if he's mean to me you can pout at him for me, right?"

"Angel won't care if I pout, but I'll try. It would be nice to still be fighting the good fight you know. I wouldn't be deserting the battle, just moving to a new area and with all the training you're giving me I can actually be helpful, you know?" Xander said.

"You sound like you're trying to convince me of something you think I don't want," Spike said.

"It's Angel," Xander said like that answered everything. When Spike did not answer he elaborated. "I just thought you guys hated each other. I was surprised he even offered to let us go live with him."

"Sounds cliché, but it's a love-hate thing," Spike sighed. "More hate than love, but you get the idea."

"I guess it was a good thing I listened to Remy huh?" Xander asked as he snuggled against Spike.

"Oh… and what did Remy tell you exactly?" Spike asked and started to purr softly.

"Just that I should tell you I'd feel better if we got away from here when they left," Xander said. "He told me that even if you're in charge I can suggest stuff."

Spike looked at Xander when he mentioned that Spike was "in charge" to watch for any sign of amusement. Spike made a huffing noise when Xander just snuggled against him even more so. "Guess that means there's a brain in that pretty head of his after all."

"Course there is. I wanna be like him someday you know. He's real back-up for Logan in a fight and if I train enough I can be like that for you," Xander said then started grinning. "Now all I need to do is get Willow to give me superpowers."

"I don't think so, pet," Spike told him. "You're already a handful as it is."

Xander pulled back just enough to give Spike his best pout and held it in place without saying anything. If Remy had been right about asking about going to L.A. maybe he was right about this too.

"C'mon now," Spike said, his eyes going to Xander's lip. "Put that away. You really can't want…"

"No," Xander said, fighting off giggles. "I don't really want Willow casting spells on me, but I wouldn't say no to random superpower gettingness."

Spike gave Xander a bit of a wary look. "Just don't go thinkin' I'm a pushover anything… and I'll call Peaches later and tell him the news."

In the other bedroom, Logan relaxed his head back down on the pillow and grinned at Remy. "Sounds like they're going to take off when we leave," he said. "Be nice not to have to worry about them, eh?"

"Yeah," Remy agreed. "They's nice people and deserve to be happy."

"Just don't meddle too much. I don't want you getting Spike pissed off, because I think he's a little touchy," Logan said, trying to ignore Remy's snort. He knew there was no point to argue that he was not unreasonably touchy as Remy seemed to have a limitless number of examples to back him up every time they argued about that.

"Now, would your Remy meddle?" he responded. Remy reached out and grabbed Logan's hand. He started to massage along the knuckles slowly and was satisfied when Logan groaned softly.

"God, you can be a sneaky shit sometimes," Logan said, but he did not sound annoyed in the least. "I know you think Xander's like you and you want him to know how to get his way with Spike."

Remy smiled secretly at Logan, but tried to look innocent. "Dat's right, Remy want Xander to get his way wit' Spike, but you always get your way, big man."

Logan snorted and then started laughing. "No, I don't, but I get my way when it's important."

"Sure ya do," Remy agreed and decided that it was definitely time to change the subject. "Gonna fall asleep soon, but miss everyone from home. Be nice ta get back."

"Speaking of me getting my way." Logan took Remy's hand and moved it down to his cock. "You don't start foreplay and then get tired."

"Can Remy be noisy dis time?" he asked. He started to run his hand up and down Logan's cock, with Logan's hand still grasping his own.

"Sure, whatever," Logan got out with a grunt.

Logan didn't regret that off hand comment later in the night, even when Spike pounded on the wall to tell them to shut up because Xander was trying to sleep. After all, Xander was only human and couldn't handle more than three times a night.

"Big man happy?" Remy asked. "We won tonight." He finished cleaning them both off and was rolling up on the bed against Logan.

"I always win," Logan grunted. He pulled Remy against his body and kissed him softly.

 

It was almost a week later when Giles finally announced that they were ready to send Logan and Remy home. Xander knew he and Spike were leaving for L.A. right after that, but they had not told the others yet. And that call to L.A. had been a weird conversation, even if Xander could only hear Spike's side of it. Near as he could tell, Angel was responsible for both he and Spike now.

After talking it over with Spike, they decided to tell the others just before the mutants went home. Willow had pinned tomorrow night as astronomically sympathetic to their cause, whatever the hell that meant.

Remy did not even wait until they were all the way back to the apartment from the Magic Box. He grabbed Xander and yelled that the two of them were going to get ice cream. "Remy can't give ya any last minute advice if the two big ears are listening."

"When you said that… it reminds me that you're leaving and then I get close to wigging out, which is weird, because I can face a demon without wigging out… well, it depends how you define wigging out, if you don't include screaming like a girl in your definition," Xander stopped in the middle of his rant and smiled at Remy. "Did I mention that I'm going to miss you?"

"Gonna miss you, too. Kinda fun to watch you two figure things out. Reminds me of Logan and me," Remy stopped smiling. "Just be careful. Y'all will fight sometimes and people will try to break you up, but you two are for keeps. So, don't let anyone, even de two of you fuck things up."

"Remy… loving Spike is different then loving anyone else," Xander said. "I'm his consort and I can tell you this… but, his blood will keep me alive longer than a normal human, but I'm still going to age and he never will. I don't want him to turn me… No one knows what it's like."

"Take what ya got. That's not something to worry about," Remy said. "Logan, well Logan should live a lot longer then me too, but I don't think about it. We live a dangerous life and Logan could get killed next week. I don't wanna waste anytime worrying about something I can't change."

"That's part of your advice?" Xander asked. "Carpe diem and all that jazz."

"Lotta things more fun than the day to seize," Remy said with a wink. "Just wanna see y'all work out."

"Me, too. Thanks," Xander said. "But seriously… how do you keep a man like that happy?"

"You're gonna think dis cheesy…" Remy started. "But be yourself. You're de one he fell for. All your flaws… de way ya laugh and touch him."

"Sounds like…"

"Something Logan told me," Remy finished for him. "Jus' love each other, cher. Dat's all dat really counts. De other shit works itself out in the end."

 

"I'm glad your boy helped get mine ready for me," Spike said to Logan after the other two had disappeared from sight. "But now I think he's just making my life more difficult. You should see the pout Xander's been trying on me."

"I don't care how good he is," Logan said. "He'll never have Remy's innate ability to twist my heart. But you have to admit… it's kinda cute."

"Yeah, you think it's funny. Angel sees him do that and I'm never gonna live it down, ya know. Not that I really care what the big poof thinks, but still," Spike said.

"I know you care what that stick-in-the-mud thinks," Logan challenged. "I saw the look you two exchanged when he was here."

"Gotta care some. I want Angel to approve of Xander, not that I'd leave Xan if he didn't, but Angel's like the…." Spike paused, trying to think of the word to use. "He's the fucking Don of the family Xander's in now and it's important that my Xan has a place."

"Pack's important," Logan agreed. "Remy and me got a pieced together family back home. You like the idea of there being people to take care of him in case something happens to you."

"Might have to find a way to visit you all though. A place to stick Xander during the next Apocalypse," Spike said.

"He wouldn't like that very much," Logan chuckled. "Both of our boys are damn determined to stay by our sides no matter what. Ya can't let your fear for him get the better of you all the time though, trust me. And it would be alright if you'd visit."

"It's not fear, it's caution. That boy gets in too much trouble. Surprised he survived as long as he has," Spike said. "I just gotta keep him away from anything too dangerous now."

"You do that and it'll just backfire," Logan warned. "I tried to keep Remy away from a few of the more dangerous missions when we first started out. He always found a way into the thick of things and ended up at least twice in the infirmary. Seeing him laid out from a wound nearly killed me…"

"So, how's that backfiring there? You keep him out of trouble and that don't happen any more," Spike said.

"I keep him by my side, not tied to the bed," Logan corrected. "Ya can't over protect boys like that too much… they do have pride, ya know."

"Maybe yours won't stay tied to the bed, but mine seems pretty eager to please," Spike said even as he shook his head. "He might not even notice if I let him do the safer stuff and keep him away from the real danger."

"He don't strike me as the dumb kind," Logan pointed out. He took out a cigar he had bought in Sunnydale. With one still hanging in his mouth, he handed his three remaining cigars to Spike.

"No, he's not. He likes to play the fool sometimes to throw people off, but he's pretty quick," Spike said. "I'll think about it though. At least I'll have the poof being all protective too so I can blame some stuff on him."

Logan bit of the end of the cigar and spit in on the ground, then grinned at Spike. "There's that I suppose… but, you can smell stuff regular humans can't, eh?"

"No shit, we've gone over that a few times already," Spike said.

"Well, then use that," Logan said. "You can smell when he turned on by your possessiveness… and when he's really pissed at you."

Spike chuckled at that. "Yeah, but I don't have to do that often. My Xan's pretty good at letting me know when he's pissed off."

"I can tell when I've pushed my boy too far. All I'm sayin' is, be careful. You can't let your pride push him away," Logan said.

 

"So, this is it, huh?" Xander said as the four of them stood outside the Magic Box the next night. They had packed up Xander's apartment in a U-Haul earlier in the day and all four had driven over in Spike's DeSoto. The plan was to spill the beans, send Logan and Remy home, then leave for L.A.

“Dis jus’ de start, cher,” Remy told him. He pulled Xander into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Dis wasn’t jus’ some adventure for us. Meeting y’all really meant something ta us.”

Xander hugged him back and whispered in Remy's ear. "Not only were you two the coolest friends I've had, but I've got Spike now thanks to you. So yeah, just the start."

"None of the mushy shit," Logan said from behind both them. "You'll both be coming to visit us or the other way around at some point."

Spike just shook his head at all three of them and pushed past them to open the door.

"Don't let him fool you," Xander told them. "He'll miss you. He just doesn't want anyone to think he's too poofy."

Spike turned his head to scowl at Xander before looking over the rest of the Scoobies. "Right then, lets get this show on the road. Xander and I are moving to L.A. and need to get on the road right after you poof these two home."

Giles almost dropped the rare book he was reading. "Excuse me?"

"He said we were moving to L.A.," Xander repeated, moving to stand beside Spike. "Maybe not as tactfully as I would have, but it's the truth."

"Alright," Buffy said, moving toward Spike, only to be blocked by Logan. "Alright, Spike, what did you do to get Xander to agree to leave with you? We all know he hates Angel."

"He didn't do anything to me," Xander told her. "Other than love me. I don't have to like Angel to work with him."

"More like he's getting buggered good on a regular basis. Not like you lot have to worry about it. Give Peaches a call and check with him. You know he won't let me hurt any humans," Spike said.

Xander winced a bit when Spike mentioned buggering, but tried to keep from laughing when he saw Buffy's mouth hanging open.

"You have no right to take him away from us," Buffy finally managed to blurt out.

"Buffy, I think it's more that Xander wants to go," Willow said from the background. "If Angel is really okay with it then it's gotta be kinda alright."

"This all started with these two freaks showing up," Buffy hissed and pointed at the mutants. "Xander was perfectly happy with his life before!"

"It's been fun," Xander said, "but I'm ready to do something new. I've got to get away from Sunnydale and the Hellmouth for a while. Plus, it's kinda a tradition you know. Angel, Cordy, Wesley, and now me."

"You're not thinking in your right mind…" Buffy started to protest.

"That's enough, Buffy," Giles cut her off. "Xander is own man. He's made his mind up, and if he is going to Angel I'm guessing he is already Spike's consort."

That got a silent reaction as the girls stared at Xander and Spike, obviously waiting to see what they were going to say.

"A few weeks ago," Xander finally acknowledged when he could not let the silence drag out any longer. "Didn't want you all freaking out about it though. Anyway, we need to get Logan and Remy sent home while the time is right and you all know Angel's number if you want to call me and talk about this later."

"Yes, let's get them home," Willow agreed. When it came to magic, she had a quiet confidence and the rest of the group backed down from the confrontation.

Buffy leaned back against a counter near the door and crossed her arms over her chest, removing herself from the efforts.

While Willow and Giles were forming the portal between them, Xander leaned into Spike and watched Remy and Logan. "You guys had better find a way to get in touch with us," Xander said as the portal started to look finished. He started to say more when Spike cut him off.

"Already said our good-byes," Spike said. "Let them get home without a scene for the peanut gallery here to watch. They'll find a way."

"There's always a way to get what you want, cher," Remy told Xander, just before Logan pulled him into the portal. They were words Xander knew were also significant in other areas of his life.

As Giles and Willow started to collapse the portal, Giles started talking just loud enough for Spike to hear. "You two should leave now. I will call Angel later tonight to confirm everything. You hurt him and you'll find out where my nickname came from."

Spike tilted his head at Giles and pulled Xander out of the Magic Box, determined to get them to L.A. before anything could stop them.

 

Spike and Xander walked into the lobby of the old hotel to see Angel pacing up and down, talking into a cordless phone.

"For the last time, Giles, Spike's immoral but he didn't brainwash Xander into becoming his consort," they overheard him sigh. Spike could also tell when his grandsire sensed his presence. "They're here and they fine. I'll get them to call later. Good night, Giles."

"Look, Spike, we started causing problems before we showed up," Xander said when he got a look at the expression on Angel's face.

"It's a talent," Spike said with a smirk. "Miss me, Peaches?"

"No, Spike, I haven't missed you in a long time," Angel said with a sigh. "But with the way they are reacting, it's best you're here. I've told everyone else that Xander will be working with us, and that Spike will behave."

Xander exchanged a sideways glance at Spike and smirked. "He says you're going to behave."

"You are going to behave too," Angel said to Xander before switching his gaze to Spike. "I want to do a formal initiation of your consort tonight."

"Spike…" Xander said in a wary voice. "I thought you said he gave up Sire's rights on me."

"There does not have to be sex to make everything formal, and it will give Spike a chance to reaffirm his place too," Angel said. "The others are not coming in tomorrow. I thought we could do it after we've all had a good day's rest."

"It's alright, pet," Spike assured Xander. He reached out and put an arm around the young man's waist to pull Xander to his side. "Just an exchange of blood. And yeah, I think a good day's kip is in order."

"You two have a suite on the fourth floor, room 402. Why don't you take your luggage up there and I'll send Xander up in a minute," Angel said to Spike.

Spike could tell that Xander was about to protest and Spike cut him off. "He won't hurt you. I'll be listening to your heart beat and if you so much as break a sweat, I'll be here in a second, pet."

Angel waited until Spike was out of sight but not so long that Xander would start talking. "I don't mind either of you being here. It's for the best I think, but I need you to realize this is serious. I am the one in charge here and even if you both argue, I get the final say."

"I know how to follow orders," Xander said defensively. "You may think I'm a joke, but I do take this all very seriously."

"Okay, I just know watching Spike…. he knows how things are but he's always pushing. I know it could be easy to think he doesn't listen to me at all, but he does know where the line is," Angel said.

"I draw the line when it comes to protecting Spike," Xander said. He looked up to meet the Master Vampire's eyes and wanted to tell Angel that he would follow him in general, but his first priority would always be Spike.

"You don't have to worry about that. I would never let someone else kill him while I was around, and as long as he's fighting on the right side I won't be killing him either," Angel said.

"Good, so we have an understanding then?" Xander asked. He held his hand and hoped that Angel would take it as a peace offering.

Angel took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I had your suite magically soundproofed. You can tell Spike or let him try to make enough noise to annoy me."

Thinking back to their recent contests with Logan and Remy, Xander smiled and his cheeks only reddened a touch. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Xander started to walk towards the staircase and then turned to add, "Oh, Angel?"

"Yes, Xander?"

"Thanks, man."


End file.
